Magnet
by Rukishido
Summary: Kuchiki Rukia adalah seorang model terkenal yang mempunyai masa lalu yang buruk. Keluarganya dibantai oleh mahluk misterius, namun seorang menyelamatkannya dari insiden itu. Kira-kira, siapa yang menyelamatkan Rukia? Akankah Rukia bertemu dengannya lagi?


**Magnet**

**Chapter I : The second day when we meet**

**Magnet song belong to Vocaloid**

**Bleach and all charaacters are belong to Tite Kubo**

**This story belong to me, Ruke Svetlo!**

* * *

><p><strong>Ready, go!<strong>

Siap, mulai!

.

**Kabosoi hi ga kokoro no hashi ni tomoru**

Api menyala lemah di tepi hatiku

**Itsu no ma ni ka moehirogaru netsujou**

Tanpa ku tahu, itu semua menyebar ke dalam bakaran gairah

**Watashi no chou fukisoku ni tobimawari**

Kupu-kupu mengepakkan sayap tanpa tujuan

**Anata no te ni rinpun o tsuketa**

Meninggalkan beberapa bubuk di tangan

.

"Akhirnya kau mengangkat panggilan dariku!"

Kurosaki Ichigo menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya. Teriakan barusan mungkin dapat membuat gendang telinganya pecah. Bahkan sebelum Ichigo berkata 'Hallo' teriakan tersebut sudah menyapanya terlebih dahulu, atau lebih tepatnya menganggu paginya yang indah. Bahkan ia belum melihat ke layar ponselnya untuk mengecek siapakah yang memanggilnya di pagi buta begini.

Mata Ichigo terasa sangat berat, wajar saja setelah menempuh banyak waktu untuk sampai ke Korea ia merasa lelah. Namun, saat mendengar suara itu ia tertawa, ternyata itu adalah temannya di Jepang. "Haha, _gomen_, aku baru saja tiba di Korea sejak 3 jam yang lalu. Makanya aku tidak bisa mengangkat panggilanmu tadi sewaktu di pesawat. Jadi bisakah kau mengecilkan sedikit suaramu, Ishida?"

Uryuu Ishida sang sahabat Kurosaki Ichigo tertawa hambar. "Kau benar-benar menyebalkan. Kukira pesawatmu sudah jatuh dan meledak," candanya.

Kurosaki bangkit berdiri dari _bed_ yang sedari tadi menumpu badannya dan melihat kearah jendela. Ichigo mengamati pemandangan didepannya yang tergolong ramai, lalu lalang oleh mobil dan para pejalan kaki. Ia merasakan tubuhnya yang sedikit kedinginan karena tubuhnya hanya dibungkus oleh celananyasaja ditengah AC yang sedang menyala. Ia menghela nafasnya dan berfikir mengapa pagi-pagi begini ia harus diganggu oleh sahabatnya sendiri? "Jadi, apa mau mu memanggilku?" ucapnya tanpa basa-basi lagi. Ia yakin jika Ishida ingin meminta bantuannya saat ini.

Ishida berdeham. "Aku ingin kau menjadi model ku untuk _Summer Clothes_ tahun ini."

Ichigo memejamkan matanya setengah. Ia meraih susu coklat yang sudah tidak panas lagi dan meneguknya perlahan. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan, "KAU GILA!" teriaknya melengking tinggi. "Kau pikir sekarang aku ada dimana, bodoh!" tanpa memberi Ishida kesempatan untuk bicara Ichigo kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Seenaknya saja menyuruh orang!" gerutunya.

"Ayolah, aku benar-benar butuh bantuanmu! Selama ini aku belum menemukan orang yang perfect sepertimu!"

"_Perfect_?" Ichigo menghela nafasnya. "Jangan merayuku!"

"Ayolah!"

"Tidak!"

"Ayolah, Kurosaki."

Ichigo menghela nafasnya dan menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya. Tangannya mengusap dahinya yang berkeringat. Dengan berat hati ia kembali mendekatkan ponselnya ketelinganya. Ia mendesah pelan. "Apa aku punya pilihan lain?" tanyanya.

Ishida terkikih pelan. "Tidak," ucapnya menanggapi ungkapan serius Ichigo.

Ichigo menghela nafasnya untuk kesekian kalinya. "Kau tahu, Ishida? Aku sedang sibuk."

"Uhm? Sibuk?" singkat Ishida, kemudian ia berdeham. "Sibuk dengan pacarmu? Yah, aku maklum jika artist serba guna sepertimu sibuk dengan pacarmu. Tapi aku benar-benar butuh bantuanmu saat ini." Tanpa memberi Ichigo kesempatan bicara, Ishida melanjutkan pertanyaan berikutnya. "Kapan kau akan mengenalkan pacarmu padaku?" candanya.

Ichigo menggertakkan giginya. "Memang sejak kapan aku punya pacar?" Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya keatas _bed_ yang masih berantakan itu. Matanya mengamati jarum jam yang mengarah ke angka 5. Ia hanya ingin menghitung berapa lama waktu yang terbuang untuk meladeni teman lamanya itu.

"Apa? Jadi, wanita berambut hijau tempo hari yang kau bawa ke rumahku bukan pacarmu?"

Ichigo mencoba mengingat kembali wanita-wanita yang pernah jalan dengannya. Rambut hijau? Sepertinya Ichigo mengingatnya, ia terkekeh pelan. "Mana mungkin wanita sok imut begitu menjadi pacarku, jangan bercanda seperti itu Ishida." Ichigo berdeham. "Aku tak suka bentuk tubuhnya."

Ishida mendengus pelan. "Itu wanita yang dipilihkan ayahmu, bukan? Dan lagi, kau sudah berumur."

"Aku masih 20 tahun."

"Itu tua."

Hening.

Ichigo mengangkat kepalanya. "Sudah kubilang padamu jika aku mencari seorang wanita yang benar-benar kucari sejak lama."

Ishida menghela nafasnya, sepertinya ia menyadari jika Ichigo tidak ingin membicarakan hal itu. "Jadi, kau mau menjadi model ku?" tanya Ishida meyakinkan sekaligus menganti topik pembicaraan mereka. Semenjak tadi, ia belum mendengar Ichigo menjawab 'ya'.

"Bagaimana ya… Selain itu, aku masih punya tanggungan mengurus roh-roh yang berkeliaran. Kau ingat? Aku ini _shinigami_."

Ishida terdiamn sesaat kemudian ambil bicara lagi. "Aku juga _Quincy_." Ia terkikih pelan. "Meski sudah berhenti jadi _Quincy_. Jadi, kau masih mencari gadis kecil itu?"

Ichigo menaikkan bahunya. Sepertinya ia harus membatalkan liburannya kali ini sebelum Ishida menanyainya lebih jauh lagi. "Aku akan pesan tiket pesawat untuk ke Jepang besok."

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, aku sedang bertanya padamu."

Ichigo menggertakkan giginya untuk kesekian kalinya. Hatinya sudah geram akibat perbuatan temannya-menanyainya dengan pertanyaan yang kurang disukainya. Ia menarik nafas kemudian mencoba menjawab. "Aku yakin jika takdir kami bagaikan dua magnet. Berbeda namun pada akhirnya menjadi satu."

"Kau membuatku mual dengan kata-kata puitismu itu. Belum tentu ia tidak sama sepertimu."

.

.

.

Jepang, Kota Karakura

Tiga hari kemudian

Lagi-lagi Kuchiki Rukia meremas kertas yang ditulisinya sejak tadi. Sudah berapa kali ia membiarkan penanya menari diatas kertas dan berakhir di tong sampah? Orihime Inoue hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Kuchiki Rukia yang makin hari makin aneh itu. Meski hanya sebagai penata rias, Inoue selalu mengikuti kemanapun Rukia pergi entah pemotretan atau acara-acara penting. Kali ini pun Inoue mengikut Rukia diluar jam kerja-atas perintah Rukia.

Inoue memegang pundak Rukia pelan. Ia mengelus pelan pundak Rukia itu. "Sudahlah, jangan paksa dirimu seperti itu." Ucapnya perlahan.

Rukia hanya menghela nafasnya dan membanting pensil yang barusan dipegangnya. Ia membenturkan pelan dahinya pada meja. "Aku bodoh, bodoh, bodoh, bodoooooooooh." Ucapnya keras tanpa memperhatikan keadaan sekitar yang sedang menatapnya kagum.

Bodoh? Tentu Rukia mengucapkan hal itu untuk dirinya sendiri setelah membuat 3 kesalahan ditempat syutingnya. Pertama, ia datang terlambat. Kedua, ia tidak bisa memenuhi keinginan sutradara. Ketiga, ia membantah perintah produser untuk mengecat rambutnya. Gara-gara alasan ketiga itulah kontrak Rukia dibatalkan.

"Kenapa aku bisa telat!" ucapan Rukia melengking tinggi. Ia meratapi atas 3 kebodohan yang menghiasi paginya.

Inoue tersenyum terpaksa. "Sudahlah, mungkin kau lelah." Ia menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. "Dari 10 hari, kau hanya telat 1 kali. Ayolah, semua orang bisa berbuat kesalahan."

Rukia menarik berat nafasnya. "Jadi, aku tetap harus membuat surat permohonan maaf? Kau tahu betapa lemahnya aku dalam hal itu?"

"Ehm, aku rasa begitu Kuchiki-san. Bisakan? Tetapi, jangan paksakan dirimu."

Rukia menggeserkan kepalanya, melihat kearah jendela café yang ia kunjungi hari ini. Otaknya pun mulai beradu argumen dengan dirinya sendiri. Haruskah dia menolak film pertamanya? Ayolah, ini kemajuan besar baginya. Tentu! Apa yang lebih baik dari ini? Dia direkrut oleh _Hitsugaya's Cinema_ untuk bergabung dalam pembuatan filmnya meski ia hanya model biasa dengan _agency_ yang biasa-biasa saja. Tetapi, kalau men-cat rambutnya?

Sedari tadi, sang penata rias Rukia menatapnya dengan kasihan. Ia menyibakkan pelan rambut orange panjang yang menjadi daya tariknya. Ia menyesap pelan kopi yang sudah tidak hangat lagi. Ia memandang kearah Rukia. Mengapa Rukia harus sebingung ini? Sudah jelas ini tawaran yang sangat menggiurkan dan Rukia mendapatkannya.

Rukia melihat kearah arloji perak yang melingkar sempurna di pergelangan tangannya. Ini sudah jam 10 pagi. "_Oh my,_ hari ini benar-benar menyebalkan."

Tiba-tiba ponsel Rukia berbunyi. Rukia segera mengambil ponselnya karena ia tahu dari siapakah telpon tersebut. Ia menatap ke layar ponselnya dan mendesah pelan. Dugaannya benar, _'Shiba Agency'._ Dengan sedikit penekatan, ia membuka slide ponselnya dan menaruhnya didekat telinganya. Harapannya cuma satu, ia hanya berharap Kaien-sang pemilik Shiba _Agency_ tidak berteriak memarahinya.

Rukia diam. Ia tak berani mengatakan sepatah apapun.

Keduanya hening hingga Kaien angkat bicara. "Kuchiki Rukia, jangan lupa hari ini kau ada pemotretan di Studio 3."

Apa? Kaien tidak menanyakan tentang Hitsugaya's_ Cinema_? Bagaimana bisa?

Kaien mendesah pelan. "Soal _Hitsugaya's Cinema_ jangan dipikirkan." Rukia sontak kaget. Ternyata Kaien Shiba mengerti akan perasaannya, untung saja Kaien tak marah akan kelakukan egois Rukia. Ia sabar menghadapi keegoisan Rukia dalam bidang ini meski ini akan mempengaruhi mutu/_rating_ _Agency_-nya dan Rukia sendiri. Sekarang, Rukia dapat menarik napas lega.

Senyum Rukia melebar. "Terima kasih banyak, Pak Kaien." Ia menutup slide ponselnya.

Inoue menaikkan satu alisnya, tangan kirinya yang sedari tadi menumpu dagunya ia tarik. Ia bingung. Mengapa wajah Rukia menjadi berseri-seri begini? Jangan-jangan Rukia sudah gila?

Tanpa sempat menanyakan apa yang terjadi, Rukia sudah member jawaban terlebih dahulu. "Dengar Inoue! Pak Kaien membolehkanku lepas dari _Hitsugaya's Cinema_!" ucapnya berseri-seri. Rukia membuka kedua tangannya terlentang. "Beri aku pelukaaaaan~ Sahabatku!"

Inoue menatap wajah Rukia. "Apa yang salah denganmu? Harusnya kau sedih karena melepaskan kontrak yang sangat penting."

Rukia menggelengkan kepalanya beserta telunjuk kanannya. Ia mendecak beberapa kali dengan mata yang terpejam diiringi dengan gelengan kepala. "Ckckckck, Inoue, Inoue." Ucapnya. Tanpa melihat respon Inoue, Rukia melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Kau tahu siapa aku? Sekarang aku sudah ditawari Shida's untuk menjadi model _Summer Clothes_!"

"Shida's? Apa itu?"

Rukia tersenyum. Entah ia harus menjawab apa. "Aku tak tahu tapi kedengarannya keren. Tau keren? K-E-R-E-N!" ucapnya mengeja kata 'keren' didepan Inoue. Ia mengacungkan jari telunjuknya tepat didepan wajah Inoue. "Itu pasti bukan sesuatu yang _porn_, karena tak ada satupun orang dari majalah _porn_ yang menyewaku!" ucapnya blak-blakan. Ia cukup yakin dan bangga dengan argumennya yang terakhir.

Inoue tertawa, menampakkan senyum terbaikknya dihadapan Rukia. "Ahaha, sudah kuduga kau tak tahu apa itu." Ucapnya. Inoue melepaskan jacket abu-abu yang ia pakai sedari tadi dan memperlihatkan bagian atas terusannya yang bewarna pink menyala sebatas dada dan sedikit ketat namun masih dihiasi kain lipit putih dibagian tepinya. "Ini produknya Shida." Ucapnya.

Rukia _shock_. Apa? Shida's itu _merk Fashion_? Terlebih lagi, Shida's itu _Fashion_ yang elit. Ia tahu itu karena temannya sekaligus penata riasnya itu hanya mau memakai produk-produk _highclass_. "K-Kau yakin?" ucapnya terbata-bata. Ia masih belum percaya dengan Inoue.

Inoue mengangguk pelan, kemudian memakai kembali jacketnya. Jujur, ia tak terlalu senang dengan pakaian terbuka. Ia kembali menumpu dagunya. "Jadi, apakah kau masih melihat bayangan-bayangan hitam itu?"

Rukia melipat tangannya, ia mendengus pelan. "Bukan bayangan hitam. Dia itu, yang menyelamatkanku." Ia menyesap pelan _Jasmine Tea_ kesukaanya. "Dia, sudah menyelamatkanku dalam pembunuhan berantai dikeluargaku sewaktu aku umur 5 tahun. Bayangkan saja, semua keluarga ku terbunuh sedangkan aku tidak. Itu, aneh."

"Dan dalam ingatanmu hanya ada sosok hitam itu." Tukas Inoue.

Rukia menumpu dagunya menggunakan tangan kanannya. "Beberapa tahun ini, aku sudah tak melihatnya lagi. Bisa dibilang, aku rindu padanya." Ia menerawang jauh ke langit pagi.

"Makanya kau selalu penasaran dengan lelaki berambut oranye." Tukas Inoue.

Rukia terjingkat tertahan. "A-apa? Lelaki berambut oranye?"

Inoue menangkap datar reaksi Rukia. Rukia pikir Inoue tidak menyadari hal itu ya? "Kau ingat Ashido? Model yang pernah menjadi lawanmu dipemotretan tempo hari? Ketika ia mencat rambutnya menjadi oranye, kau langsung menanyai dia macam-macam. Dan tidak hanya dia, model-model berambut oranye yang lain juga selalu kau kejar dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan aneh."

Rukia menghela nafas panjang. "Bukan pertanyaan aneh menurutku." Ia memperlihatkan sebuah benda berbentuk segilima dengan gambar tengkorak disilang (A/N : _Badge_ shinigami Ichigo yang dikasih sama Ukitake)

Inoue mengangkat bahunya. "Apa itu?"

"Orang yang menyelamatkanku meninggalkan benda ini. Sepertinya ini terjatuh. Aku yakin ini penting baginya."

Inoue menutup pelan matanya. Sepertinya ia telah membuat _mood_ orang yang didepannya ini menjadi _drop_. Entah ia harus apa sekarang. Mengeluh? Oh, itu adalah hal yang paling tidak disukai oleh Rukia. Apakah ia harus membicarakan tentang bisnis keluarganya? Hal itu akan menjadi topik paling membosankan sedunia. Inoue yakin akan hal itu.

Akhirnya Inoue menemukan topik baru yang mungkin akan disukai oleh Rukia. "Apakah kau mempunyai seorang kekasih?" pertanyaan itu melesat tepat dikuping Rukia.

Rukia menggeleng kepalanya. Bayangan dimatanya kembali menjadi kosong. Tangan kanannya yang berada dimeja ia tumpukan ke dagunya. "Kupu-kupu." Ucapnya pelan.

Perkataan Rukia membuat teman didepannya ini menaikkan alisnya.

"Terbang entah kemana, entah mencari apa dan hilang entah kemana. Meski begitu, masih juga meninggalkan jejak yang sulit ditebak. Dia orang yang kusukai, sekaligus orang yang sudah merebut ciuman pertamaku."

.

"Selamat datang, namaku Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez. Aku yang akan menjadi fotografer Shida's hari ini." Seorang lelaki dengan rambut bewarna torquise menyapa kedatangan Rukia dan Inoue di lokasi pemotretan-taman kota. Ia menjabat Rukia kemudian tersenyum ke arah Inoue.

Senyum Rukia melebar, syukurlah dia mendapatkan fotografer yang baik. Jujur, Rukia lebih suka terhadap fotografer yang ramah dari pada fotgrafer yang handal namun ketus. Sepertinya hari ini akan menjadi pemotretan yang menyenangkan. Ia segera menuju tenda untuk merias diri, tidak lupa untuk mengajak teman terdekatnya sekaligus penata riasnya-Inoue Orihime.

Rukia menghela nafasnya dan membanting tas jinjingnya keatas meja rias. "Kau tahu Inoue betapa gugupnya aku barusan?" ucapnya seraya melepaskan mantel yang sedari tadi membungkus tubuhnya.

Inoue mengangguk pelan. "Dan kau tahu betapa melayangnya aku melihat fotografer tadi? Dia sungguh tampan. Pasti kau akan melayang jika ia tersenyum padamu seperti ia tersenyum kepadamu."

Rukia menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Tidak mungkin." Ucapnya mengguman pelan.

"Eh, apa?"

Rukia tertawa pelan. "Tentang aku tak mau melayang?"

Inoue memulai mengatur rambut Rukia. Ia menggulungnya keatas dan mengikatnya dengan pita bewarna ungu. "Haha, kau memang lucu."

Inoue memulai memaburkan bedak bewarna cerah diseluruh wajah Rukia. Rukia memejamkan matanya. "Hei, Inoue. Hari ini aku pemotretan dengan siapa?" ucap Rukia ketika Inoue mengoleskan eye shadow putih untuk mengurangi lingkaran hitam dibawah mata Rukia.

Inoue mengkonsentrasikan dirinya dibibir Rukia karena ia tengah mengoleskan lipgloss mengkilap di bibir Rukia. Ia menaikkan dagu Rukia dan memulai mengoleskan lipgloss di ujung bibir Rukia. "Ehm, entahlah."

Rukia membuka matanya dan melihat kearah bawah-Inoue. "Aku serius, Inoue." Ucapnya pelan.

Inoue terkaget tertahan. "Hey, jangan membuka mulutmu!"

Rukia kembali menutup bibirnya. Untuk saat ini dia tidak bisa membuat Inoue mengatakan siapa lawan modelnya hari ini.

Inoue melepaskan tangannya dari dagu Rukia. Ia merapikan alis Rukia dan memakaikan blush on di pipi Rukia. "Selesai!" ucap Inoue melepas ikatan rambut Rukia yang menjadikan rambut Rukia menjadi sedikit ikal.

"Tanpa eye shadow dan make up lainnya?" tanya Rukia memastikan dan mengkoreksi riasan wajahnya dihadapan cermin.

Inoue menganggukkan kepalanya. Dan merapikan peralatan make-up Rukia. "Hari ini kau dengan Kurosaki Ichigo. Kau tahu? Dia berambut oranye."

Rukia menaikkan bahunya secara spontan. "Apa! Oranye? Kau serius?" wajahnya berbinar.

Tiba-tiba, tenda tempat Rukia dirias terbuka. Dengan tanpa permisi, Kurosaki Ichigo memasuki tenda tempat dimana Kuchiki Rukia merias dirinya. Sosoknya yang jauh lebih tinggi dari Rukia membuat Rukia bertanya-tanya, siapa orang itu?

"Hey, Inoue. Bilanglah pada Kuchiki Rukia jika 15 menit lagi dia harus menuju ke kursi ke-2 di taman." Tukas Ichigo setelah melirik tajam kearah Rukia.

Inoue hanya tersenyum kepada orang itu. Merasa diacuhkan, Rukia ambil suara. "Kau, Kurosaki Ichigo?" tanyanya memastikan.

Kurosaki Ichigo segera membanting pandangannya menuju Rukia dan mengiyakan pertanyaan Rukia. "Kau, Kuchiki Rukia?" tanyanya sopan dengan menarik ujung bibirnya, mengukir sebuah senyum diwajahnya.

Rukia menganggukkan kepalanya. Ya Tuhan, ternyata sosok Kurosaki Ichigo itu benar-benar tampan! Lihat saja mata hazel-nya yang tegas, bagaimana mungkin laki-laki seperti ini tak menjadi model? Tekstur tubuhnya yang tinggi benar-benar menunjang penampilannya. Dan yang lebih penting lagi bagi Rukia, rambutnya bewarna oranye!

Tanpa disadari, Kuchiki Rukia dan Kurosaki Ichigo sudah menatap tajam satu sama lain. Namun dengan satu deham-an Inoue, keduanya sudah membuang muka satu sama lain.

Kurosaki Ichigo mengulurkan tangannya. "Sa-salam kenal." Ucapnya singkat.

Rukia menjabat tangan Ichigo dan tersenyum. "Ya, salam kenal juga."

Ichigo segera melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Rukia setelah menjabatnya selama beberapa detik dan menoleh kearah Inoue. "Inoue, boleh aku merubah rambut Kuchiki sedikit?"

Rukia segera berdiri dari tempat duduknya, dengan segera ia menghadap Ichigo lagi. "Ja-jangan merubah rambutku! Aku tidak mau!" Mengubah gaya rambut? Jangan seenaknya, Rukia sudah menolak kontrak yang sangat penting demi rambutnya.

Ichigo melirik Rukia sebentar dan berbisik kearah Inoue sejenak. Dan Rukia? Rukia cuma bisa terdiam melihat tingkah mereka.

Inoue segera mengikat rambut Rukia ke atas setelah Ichigo meninggalkan mereka berdua. Tak memperhatikan Rukia yang sudah bersungut-sungut saat rambutnya diatur, Inoue tetap mencoba merayu Rukia agar Rukia tidak marah. "Digambar sketsa Ishida-san pemilik Shida's, rambut sang wanita diikat seperti ini." Ucap Inoue pelan, mencoba membuat Rukia mengerti akan betapa pentingnya kontrak kali ini. Tidak mungkin Inoue akan membiarkan Rukia melepaskan kontrak ini. Rukia sudah melepaskan kontrak dengan Hitsugaya's Cinema dan jangan sampai Rukia melepaskan kontrak dengan Shida's. Ini kesempatan penting bagi Rukia.

Rukia melihat dirinya dicermin. Ia benar-benar seperti berada dimasa lalunya, dimana rambutnya dikuncir ke atas. Rukia benar-benar membenci gaya ikat rambut seperti ini. Hal ini hanya membangkitkan kenangan-kenangan pahitnya. Apa mau dikata? Shida's menginginkan Rukia untuk mengikat rambutnya, dan ia tak mungkin menolaknya. Jika menolaknya, apa kata agency Shiba?

Inoue memberikan baju-baju yang diperlukan Rukia untuk dipakai, dan dengan jangka waktu tidak sampai 5 menit Rukia sudah selesai mengganti bajunya. Para model harus bisa berganti baju secepat Rukia.

Rukia menatap dirinya dihadapan cermin. Rambut diikat, rok terusan oranye sebatas dada dan berakhir dipaha, hiasan rambut cristal. Rukia mencoba berlatih tersenyum dihadapan cermin, namun kegiatannya tertunda karena Inoue harus memakaikan perhiasan kalung dengan liontin berbentuk kunci perak. Sepatu tanpa hak bermotif pelangi terpasang dikakinya.

"Shida's memang 'hebat' ya, lihat saja pakaian ini. Mataku sampai sakit melihatnya, warnanya sangat menyolok." Sebenarnya, Rukia ingin berkomentar begitu. Namun, jika hal tersebut didengar oleh kru-kru Shida's hal itu akan berbahaya bagi reputasi seorang Kuchiki Rukia, bukan?

"Jangan berwajah begitu, aku tahu jika warnanya tidak enak dipandang mata." Tegur Inoue ketika ia melihat Rukia bersungut-sungut. Rupanya, dengan tanpa sadar Rukia sudah memasang wajah tidak enak. Inoue memberikan topi jerami dengan lilitan pita oranye sebelum Rukia memberikan argumen-argumennya yang aneh. "Jangan lupa ini."

Rukia hanya menghela nafasnya. Sekali lagi, ia tak suka model rambut ini. Dengan pasrah, ia meninggalkan tenda dan menuju bangku kedua di taman tersebut. Ia melihat ke sekellilingnya. Sejak kapan taman ini menjadi indah begini? Sejak kapan ada air mancur di tengah taman ini? Pertanyaan sepele mulai menggerogoti otak Rukia. Ia melanjutkan langkah kakinya dengan menundukkan kepalanya.

Tanpa sengaja, Rukia menabrak seseorang. Untungnya, ia tidak jatuh dan pakaiannya tidak kotor. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya. Kurosaki?

"Oh, Kuchiki. Kau tak apa?" tegur Ichigo.

Wajah Rukia sedikit merona melihat penampilan Ichigo. Baju ungu tanpa lengan, celana longgar bewarna hitam sebatas lutut. Perfect! Benar-benar match dengan tubuhnya. Kacamata hitam yang Ichigo naikkan diatas kepalanya menambah daya tariknya! Tunggu, Ichigo mengenakan kalung dengan liontin gembok? Shida's memang hebat.

"Tubuhmu, kurus sekali." ucap Ichigo mengawali pembicaraan.

Rukia menatap Ichigo kemudian membuang pandangannya. "Model memang seharusnya kurus." gerutunya dalam hati.

Grimmjow menepuk tangannya tiga kali, "Baiklah, kita mulai pemotretannya. Semua siap diposisi!"

.

.

.

.

_YAHO! Akhirnya kepublish juga ini story ;w; Gimana? Bagus? Abal-abal? =a= akh lupakan xD_

_Iniiiiiiiiiii aku pingin membalik cerita Bleach, jadi Rukia yang manusia, Ichigo yang Shinigami._

_Ntar juga ada beberapa konflik da xD Ruke minta respon ya? Boleh kan?_

_Soal lemon….. tunggu ya! *pose oresama no awesome*_

_Oh iya, beberapa hari ini aku lihat para Bleacher ada yang jadi fans Gilbert(Hetalia) bertambah gara2 fic saya*dikeplak gara2 ge'er* 8D HUREY misi saya berhasil menghasut kalian menjadi fans Gilbo 8D *PLAAAAAAAAAK* aku juga ada project Rukia X Gilbert(Hetalia) rated M… Udah kebikin, kira-kira dipublish gak ya? =A= bingung…._

**((Untuk hasil pemotretan mereka, aku sedang bikin gambarnya. Tar aku upload via fb :D))**

~Aku minta review boleh? :D

Kalo yang review gak rela gak kulanjut


End file.
